1. Field
This invention relates to an adjustable bed frame, in particular an adjustable bed frame with mattress retaining brackets.
2. Background
Adjustable beds are available in a number of configurations. There exists a need for a truss-reinforced frame assembly for adjustable beds for ease of manufacture and to satisfy end user customers.